Missed opportunity's
by chrolli4life
Summary: oneshot of different scenes with Reid and Luke where they could have kissed, dialogue has both been changed here and there as well as added on dialogue.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one Elevator

The lights of the Elevator shut off and the Elevator stopped working.

"Great we're stuck. Fabulous." said Luke

"OK, hello we're stuck in here" said Reid banging on the elevator door.

"Will you just calm down I'm sure they know about it"

"Yeah, if I was in Dallas I'd make sure they knew about it, but here in Oakdale, " said Reid finishing it off with a nervous laugh.

"It's land marked" said Luke

"The Elevator is land marked?" asked Reid

"No, the entire building is land marked"

"How do you know this?" asked Reid

"My mom is part owner of the hotel"

"I should have known, is there any part of this town that isn't part of your family?"

"You know what, I'm not going to apologies for my family having money and you also have to remember it's that same money that's getting this hospital wing off the ground"

"As if you'd let me forget. I can't believe this is happening to me"

Reid was banging on the elevator door again

"Security" screamed Reid

"I knew this town was cursed" said Reid freaking out

"You're really freaking out" said Luke

"A little help here would be nice" said Reid out of breath

"You have a phobia of elevators" said Luke

"Don't be ridiculous, I just don't want us late for that appointment" said Reid

Reid was sweating heavily and getting out of breath.

"Doctor Oliver"

"Just leave me alone"

"Wow, you are seriously Claustrophobic"

"No, it's just that I don't like tight spaces"

"And here I thought you were invisible" said Luke with a slight smile

"Are you scared of spiders too" said Luke laughing

"OK wow, wow" said Luke calming down

"Don't worry I wouldn't dare of bugging you out. Imagine this entire elevator started shaking and then we crashed into the bottom and then we were crushed by these four walls closing in on us " said Luke being a prick.

"Stop it, stop it, it's not funny" said Reid in panic mood

"I think its hilarious" said Luke before jumping up and down a few times.

Reid grabbed Luke and pressed him against the wall and said "You want us smashed into little pieces stop it" as he pushed Luke.

"Wow, from someone with nerves of steal that was pretty extreme" said Luke

"Want me to admit that I'm human would that make your day Mr. Snyder ?"

"It'll be a start"

Reid was still pressing Luke against the wall and they looked into each other eyes not saying anything and Reid crashed his mouth against Luke's, Luke was in shock but welcomed the kiss since he hadn't felt wanted in a long time and it was nice to be wanted by Dr Reid Oliver. Reid Stopped the kiss and walked back to his corner in the elevator when his pager went off.

"Is it the hospital?" asked Luke

"911, neuro trauma"

Just then Reid was banging on the door with his fist

"Damn I have to get out of here"

Just then Luke grabbed his hand to stop him from hurting himself.

"Hey, hey, got to be careful with your hands if your going to be saving someone's life" said Luke

"Yeah, yeah, if we don't get out of here soon it might be to late" said Reid

"Just don't freak out again"

"OK, yeah , no problem"

"Dr. Oliver you need to focus. You have to think of something positive" said Luke

"Where did you get this load of crap in one of those Magazines at your dentists office?"

"Does it matter if it works, besides do you have anything better to do than to put your fists threw the walls"

"OK, I have something" said Reid tapping his head with one of his fingers

"Well OK what is it?" asked Luke

"You wouldn't like it if I told you"

"Probably the same thing I'm thinking of"

"And what would that be exactly Mr. Snyder"

"Our kiss"

"It's because you liked it"

"It could be for a lot of reasons"

Just then the door opened and a maintenance worker helped them out.

"Are you both alright?" asked the worker

"Fine now that I'm out of that damn elevator" said Reid

"Just tell the architect we have to reschedule" said Reid

With that said they went their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two Bells and a pager

Luke felt nervous being so close to Reid, at his place he shared with Katie him talking back and forth about Luke's ex and for other reason's such as the kiss that Reid planted on him just days before in Dallas. He got up from the couch to leave since he didn't know what else to say to Reid.

"You're leaving?" asked Reid

"Yeah I can't stay"

"Why because of the kiss?" asked Reid

"Now I'm the one who doesn't want to talk" said Luke blushing and smiling his cute little twisted smile, thinking about when Reid didn't know what to say just a while ago in the house

"Because you liked it" said Reid

"Could be a lot of reason's for that, like it's been along time"

"And" said Reid walking closer to Luke

"And um being wanted by someone like you is a real compliment"

"Yes it is" said Reid moving closer to Luke and grabbing Luke's hand

"And I know I said I wouldn't kiss you again but right now you're driving me crazy"

Luke looked up at Reid and they looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"You want to kiss me again, don't you?' asked Luke

"Yes very much" said Reid

Luke looked down again and blushed and Reid cupped Luke's left cheek in his hand and brought his face up to look at him.

"You're shaking" said Reid

"Like I said it's been a long time"

Luke's lips were trembling and Reid moved in closer and kissed Luke deeply on the lips and Luke placed his right hand lightly on Reid's neck. They both moaned breathily moans of pleasure Luke pulled on Reid's hair. After awhile of kissing they stopped from being out of breath and a few minutes later the door bell rang and it was the pizza guy.

Later after they finished eating Luke's Cell phone began to ring. Luke saw that it was Noah so he picked up.

"Noah, Noah hi" said Luke flustered

"Hi Luke, you back yet?" asked Noah

"Yeah we just got back from Texas, Every thing went as planned"

"Good since I'm having my surgery tomorrow"

"You, you are wow that's great. I just had no idea."

"Yeah well that's the reason I was calling to tell you and to see if you made it back ok."

"Yeah back ok without killing one another"

"Well that's good to know since I need Dr Oliver for my surgery"

"Yeah true"

"I'll see you soon. Good luck with the surgery" said Luke trying to get off the phone with Reid.

"Are you busy?' asked Noah

"Yeah I am sorry"

"No I'm sorry to have bothered you. Good night"

"Good night" said Luke and he hung up.

"Why didn't you tell me that Noah's surgery was scheduled for tomorrow?" asked Luke to Reid

"Only family member's get to know that information from his Dr. I would have hoped that he would have told you himself" said Reid

"Well he just did" said Luke pissed off

"Yes well when did you plan this, you must have been talking to Noah while we were in Texas?' asked Luke

"I'm not discussing my patient with you" said Reid

"We were just talking about Noah, you're the one who brought him up"

"We weren't discussing his medical care"

"Let me get this, my ex might get his eye sight back only we can't talk about that but you have every reason to tell me why Noah and I shouldn't be together"

"Yeah that about sums it up. Come on what's my sinister plan, to keep him blind so he'll need you restore his sight so he'll want you back"

"Who knows, who knows what you think. One Minute you're this pompes ass and the next minute your kissing me and making feel like…. "

"Feel like what?" asked Reid in a soft tone of voice

"I don't know"

"Yeah you do" said Reid walking over to Luke and touching his hand

"How do I make you feel?" asked Reid

"One minute you irritate me and the next you make me feel so good so wanted"

Luke moved in this time and crashed his lips against Reid's. Reid welcomed the kiss and felt Luke's tongue on his own for the first time. There bodies pressed against each others and they felt each other's hard on's. Luke broke the kiss.

"Um, I should be going it's getting late" said Luke

"Yeah" said Reid

Just then Reid's pager went off.

"I have an emergency at the hospital any way. I'll see you soon."

Both men grabbed their coats and walked out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 towels

Luke was drying off from his shower when suddenly he heard banging at the front door of his hotel room. He wrapped one towel around his waist and another towel around his shoulders. He ran out of the bathroom and opened the door and almost bumped into Reid.

"Oh, you're not um room service"

"You're not um dressed" said Reid looking up and down Luke's body with just his eyes.

Luke turned to run back into the bathroom, to get ready.

"Wait" said Reid as he pulled off the towel that was around Luke's waist.

Luke turned around and was completely naked.

"Oops" said Reid as he eyed Luke's built naked body.

Reid grabbed the two ends of the towel that was around Luke's shoulders and pulled on them and pulled Luke closer to him. Reid didn't care that Luke was wet and that he was in a suit. Reid bent his head slightly and kissed Luke softly on the lips but soon that kiss was overflowing with intense passion and pleasure. Their tongues were wrestling with each others and Reid put his fingers through Luke's hair and slightly pulled on it.

They pulled about after a few minutes of kissing.

"Wow" said Luke, his face all flushed.

Reid cupped Luke's face gently and smiled at him.

"Now hurry up and get dressed" said Reid with lust in his voice.

Luke smiled at Reid and turned around and walked into the bathroom and Reid just stared at Luke's ass as Luke walked away.

"Wow" said Reid breathily releasing an air of breath he didn't know he was holding


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Black eye and steamy looks.

Luke was sitting on the couch in his own little world thinking about Reid when suddenly the door bell rang. Luke looked up and stood up from the couch and walked over to the door and answered the door. Luke was surprised to see Reid there. They just made eye contact and didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Ah, what are you doing here?" asked Luke

"May I come in?' asked Reid

"Nice place" said Reid when he walked inside the house

"What do you want?' asked Luke

"About earlier at the Lakeview" said Reid

"Yeah what about it?"

" I want you to forget what you saw" said Reid

"Noah's the blind guy not me"

"Just don't mention it to anyone Okay. It didn't happen." said Reid

"Tell me the truth about that man's daughter then maybe I'll keep my mouth shut" said Luke\

"I told you Dennis Judd lost his only daughter, he's having trouble getting over it"

"How, how did she die?"

"There was a brain tumor, it was a terminal case. The tumor was located in a place that was virtually impossible to reach during surgery"

"I take it the operation wasn't a success" said Luke

" That all depends what you call a success. I gave the girl a year of life that she wouldn't other wise had"

"A year? So why did he call you a murderer and why didn't you defend yourself"

"What would you liked me to do Mr. Snyder, fight him risk hurting my hands by pushing him in the face

"The guy lost his only daughter she was 6 years old when she died. Could you even imagine that?"

"You know what I think"

"No and I didn't really care to"

"I think you think you deserved that attack" said Luke

"Can we drop the subject I told you what happened so just drop it" said Reid turning to leave

"But what ever you think you deserved or didn't you're a great doctor"

Reid turned around and faced Luke shock written on his face.

"That I am Mr. Snyder and since I've told you everything and you hopefully keep it to yourself you don't have to worry the rest of the day that I'll accidentally kill your boyfriend when I crack open his skull."

"You know what thank you thank you for that mental image here's a thing you don't know Noah's not my boyfriend any more so you don't have to worry about me getting in your way today or ever again" said Luke with a slight smile.

"The two of you broke up?" asked Reid

"Yes"

"Well it's not like I'm not surprised you didn't give the guy much room to breathe. He felt like he had to take care of you most of the time. You're guilt overwhelmed him"

"He said that?"

"He didn't have to it was obvious"

"You know what I think you should leave now"

"Oh what did I do hit a nerve"

"Get out of my house" said Luke as he grabbed Reid by the shoulder's and pushed him by the door.

"I've been pushed enough for one day Mr. Snyder I'd advise you to take one very big step back" said Reid anger but also kind of sexy.

Their faces just mere inches away from each other's there eyes planted deeply into each other's. Luck gently cupped Reid cheek with the black eye and gently soothed it.

"What are you doing Mr. Snyder?" asked Reid calming down and a bit out of breath,

Luke didn't know what he was doing but he liked the feel of Reid's soft skin/ One minute he was pissed off with Reid and the next he was bringing his lips closer and closer to Reid's until he was kissing him. It didn't shock him that he was kissing him it shocked him that Reid was responding back to the kiss and that he was wrapping his arms around Luke. They stopped kissing and looked at each other both wrapped in a tight embrace.

"I should um.. Go I have to take care of my eye before it swells more." said Reid

"Take care." said Luke with a smile.

Reid left and Luke closed and locked the door he leaned against the door and slid to the floor he rested his back against the door, he put his fingers through his hair and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hiding out

Reid was talking to Katie who was with her baby, Jacob, suddenly Luke noticed them and was watching how they interact with one another. He didn't mean to stare but when Reid picked up Jacob and started talking to him he couldn't help it, He thought that Reid was very good with Jacob. For someone with a stand offish personality he was great with Jacob and he looked so handsome. Luke walked to the other side of Reid and tried to hide behind a book when he heard "Mr. Snyder you've been eaves dropping long enough to figure out that this is a private conversation" Reid slowly turned around and looked at Luke.

"Go away" said Reid

They just stood there as if time had frozen over.

Katie kissed Reid on the cheek and said her good byes to both young men.

"I wasn't trying to eaves drop, I just never saw you be nice like that before" said Luke

"See Mr. Snyder I can be human when I feel like it."

Reid walked over to Luke.

"I never said you weren't. You're really good with Jacob, makes you even more handsome than you already are" said Luke.

"Was that a compliment?" asked Reid

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it" said Luke before smiling and looking up at Reid

"So you think I'm handsome?" asked Reid

"I think the whole package is pretty attractive except they way you treat people" said Luke looking at Reid up and down.

"Are you coming on to me?"

"Maybe, maybe not" said Luke smiling

"It's either a yes or no question not both"

"Would you like it if I said yes?"

"I'm not really sure, no one has flirted with me in some time" said Reid

"I wonder why, but you don't scare me, never have you intrigue me and the more I find out the more I want to find out more about you"

"Is that so, and what things would you like to find out?" asked Reid moving a little closer to Luke to look into his brown eyes"

"Well you wouldn't like it if I told you" said Luke

"Try me"

"I wonder if your lips are as soft as they look"

"Are you serious?" asked Reid in shock

"Yes and that goes for the coming on to you question but I think you already knew that, that was a yes"

"So you want to kiss me?" asked Reid moving even closer to Luke almost pressing his body against Luke's who was leaning against a store wall.

Luke couldn't breath, he had never been this close to Reid and he couldn't stand being so close to him but yet so far and not reaching out to touch him.

"What's wrong?" asked Reid

"You…. um…you…." said Luke speechless

"I what?"

"You're making me nervous" said Luke

"I'm making you nervous, why?"

"Why, why do you even have to ask. You're so close to me I can smell the mint from your tooth paste and all I've ever wanted to do since the second I laid my eyes on you was to kiss you"

Reid moved the rest of the way to Luke pressing his body flat against the wall. Reid's right hand was against the wall.

Reid put a finger under Luke's Chin and picked up Luke's face to look into his eyes and kiss Luke deeply. As soon as his lips touched Luke's, Luke moaned a soft moan. Luke kissed him back. Both slipped their tongues in each other's mouth and twirling them around each other's tongues. Reid stopped kissing Luke.

"How was that?" asked Reid

"Wow" was the only thing that Luke could say

"I take it you liked it"

Luke just nodded.

"Well you're not so bad yourself" said Reid with a wink.

Luke blushed.

"You're so cute when you do that"

"Do what?"

"When you blush"

Luke just smiled.

"Well I better be going"

"Yeah me too"

"See you around…. Luke" with that said Reid was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: I'm gay

Reid was sitting down in the lounge of the Lakeview and sipping a beer.

"I wasn't done talking to you" said Luke sounding pissed off.

"What now, Mr. Snyder ?"

"You wouldn't treat me this way if I was the straight husband or wife of one of your patients you don't respect me or Noah because we're gay, that's it."

Reid started laughing.

"This isn't funny" said Luke pissed off.

"You think I'm homophobic that's hysterical"

"Why don't you let me in on the joke Doctor, is your best friend gay, or your mom, or dad, who?"

"Me, Mr. Snyder, I'm gay"

Luke was in shock with that news.

Luke started laughing and moving in his seat uncomfortable

"You're messing with me. You're not gay"

"You're requiring proof, how would that work exactly?" said Reid with a smile

"You can kiss me" said Luke cool as a cucumber

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me"

"You want me to kiss me?" asked Reid

"Yeah"

"And when do you want this kiss to happen"

"Right here right now" said Luke

"I think you'd get off on it"

"Oh you would think that" said Luke

Reid got up from his seat

"Where you going?' asked Luke

Reid didn't say anything he grabbed Luke by his jacket and pulled Luke up from his chair and then shoved his tongue down Luke's throat and roughly kissed Luke then pulled away from him.

"So was that enough proof for you?" asked Reid out of breath

"Wow" said Luke

"What?"

"That was by far the best kiss I've ever received" said Luke also out of breath.

"Yes I've been known to be one hell of a kisser, now if you don't mind I'd like to finish my beer without you" said Reid

Luke winked at Reid and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: lying

Luke went into Reid's Office after both of them checked on Noah.

"What's going on here?" asked Luke sounding hurt from what Reid had said to Noah earlier

"I want you to forget what happened in Texas Mr. Snyder."

"Don't call me that. I don't understand" said Luke getting pissed off.

"I don't want you hanging around here any more. I want you to stay out of my way" with that said Reid tried moving the chair so he could sit down but Luke grabbed the chair as well and both Luke and Reid just stared at each other.

"You're lying"

Luke moved closer to Reid and kissed him lightly on the lips Luke slipped his tongue in Reid's mouth but Reid didn't respond to it. Luke backed away.

"This isn't about medicine, it's personal" said Luke

"No, it's not, Noah is my patient and you're his cheating boyfriend" said Reid

"We're not back together, you know that"

"Does Noah realize that?" asked Reid

"Kinda he knows my feelings for him aren't the same like they used to"

"Well that's a start. What do you want from me do you want me to pretend like nothing happened between us? That's not the way I work."

"We both no that it's not true" said Reid cupping Luke's cheek gently then Reid kissed Luke gently on the lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: hand holding

Reid walked into the Snyder's house dressed up in a nice suit.

"Am I too early or am I too late?' asked Reid to Luke and to someone who he didn't know which was Luke's sister Abigail.

"What are you doing here?" asked Luke as he walked over to Reid

"You invited me remember? Something about a wedding. I excepted it to be low key but where is everybody?"

Abigail walked over to were Luke was and faced Reid with her hand out.

"Hi, I'm Abigail you must be Noah" said Abigail

"Ha, ha , no, I'm Dr. Reid Oliver" said Reid in a child like voice while shaking Abigail's hand.

"Oh" said Abigail

"Yeah there's been some changes in my life" said Luke

"Apparently, I just let out a big elephant in the room, didn't I?" said Abigail

"It's to be expected" said Reid calmly

"So you two are….?" asked Abigail

Luke didn't know what to say to that so he started scratching his head.

"Would you like to tell her or should I?' asked Luke to Reid

"Don't make it so complicated" said Reid with his hand out to Luke.

Luke took his hand and walked around to be next to him and they didn't let go of hands.

"Luke and I are together" said Reid

Luke faced Reid with a smile and Reid smiled back and Reid kissed Luke gently on the lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 At the bar

Reid was drinking a beer and Luke sat next to him by the counter.

"What are you doing here?' asked Reid not looking at Luke

"I'm not entirely sure" whispered Luke with his head down.

"I was hoping you'd be here I guess" said Luke facing Reid

"Didn't you want to stay with Noah?" asked Reid

"He didn't want me to stay. I think he's confused about his feelings for me" said Luke sounding hurt

"I'm not" said Reid finally looking into Luke's sad eyes

Reid stroked Luke's cheek gently with his thump when he cupped his cheek. He watched Luke blink his eyes a few times and brought his lips gently onto Luke's. Luke deepened the kiss getting drunk off the way Reid's mouth tasted of beer. He didn't want to stop kissing Reid for fear that it wasn't real. That what they had shared together for months wasn't real.

Reid stopped kissing Luke and pushed him away. Reid paid for his drink and got up."I can't do this" said Reid

Luke got up from the bar.

"What do you mean you can't do this you just did it, you kissed me"

"Well I shouldn't have done it"

"Is that it then?" asked Luke confused and hurt

"Yeah it is" said Reid and with that he was gone


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Fixing Reid's shirt

Reid knocked on Luke's door and Luke opened it surprised to see Reid there. Reid walked right into Luke's house.

"I know what you said to Mona Cross. Bob tracked me down and told me." said Reid

"Well to quote a doctor I used to know I didn't do it for you, I did it for the hospital" said Luke.

"Whatever it doesn't matter" said Reid

Reid picked up Luke's drink and sniffed it then he took a sip.

"No of cause it doesn't" said Luke with a slight laugh.

"That's not bad" said Reid about the drink while crunching on ice.

"Here's the deal, I'm going to stick around" said Reid

"In this little pathetic town" said Luke in shock

"Well I want to attend to patients who will be former patients and besides this town does have its bright side"

"Whatever works for you"

"Like being with Noah works for you" said Reid sounding hurt

"What?" asked Luke shocked and confused

"I saw you and Noah together at Java" said Reid

"So that's what this is all about. Noah was right he said that you saw us together and thought that we were back together"

"You are, aren't you?" asked Reid confused

"No you idiot, we're friends, we're close friends but that's it"

"You could have fooled me" said Reid looked down

"Apparently we did. So the reason why you were pushing me away and wouldn't answer any of my calls does that mean that you?….."

"I might have over reacted " said Reid not look at Luke

"Over reacted, you were acting obnoxious" said Luke with a laugh

Reid turned around to look at Luke.

"Yeah, I'm good at that"

Both young men laughed at that and Reid smiled.

"But you still got Bob, Mona, and Invicta to get my job back"

"Yeah because you walk away for me"

"Look what good it did me"

"What does that suppose to mean?' asked Luke as he walked closer to Reid

Reid was beginning to feel nervous with Luke so close to him he kept blinking his eyes from uneasiness.

"I don't know where I stand in my personal life or my professional life" said Reid with a nervous laugh.

Luke was fixing Reid's collar on his shirt.

"You don't have to think about that at the moment" said Luke cupping Reid's cheek before kissing him softly on the lips.

"We'll deal with it together" said Luke as he looked deeply in Reid's eyes and holding both of Reid's hands in his.

Both just smiled at each other.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: some right left hook

Reid and Luke where in one of the hospital rooms so Reid could check to see if Noah broke his nose.

"Do you think I still have a future as a male model?" asked Reid checking his nose in the mirror.

"Yeah I do" said Luke honestly.

Reid slowly looked at Luke and both smiled and laughed.

"Noah has some right hook" said Reid still trying to get his nose to stop bleeding.

"Yeah, well he also knows how to use a gun. So consider yourself lucky" said Luke

"Oh yeah, I'm thrilled. I had to fall for a guy who's ex could kill me on the spot." said Reid

Luke couldn't help but laugh at him.

"What can I say he's tough" said Luke

"You're pretty tough yourself. You kidnapped me, threatened me, what are you going to do with me now?" asked Reid giving a sexy as hell glare at Luke.

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with me" said Luke confused.

"When you said you and Noah were through…"

"We are" said Luke twisting his mouth from nerves

"Look Reid what do you want me to say?" asked Luke when Reid didn't say anything.

"That, that's true" said Reid still glaring at Luke as if he could see right through him. Luke and Reid were moving closer together without their acknowledge and Reid had his hand up to Luke's cheek and Luke moved slightly and Reid was able to cup his cheek they moved closer to each other and lips were on lips, tongues were trying to find their way inside each other's mouths after the kiss was suppose to soft and gentle. Luke pushed Reid against the wall.

"Ouch" screamed Reid. Luke opened his eyes and saw that Reid was holding on to his nose again. They both started laughing and in that second Dr. Bob Hughes walked in. Luke and Reid both took a deep breath and faced the older gentleman. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Outside Hospital

Luke ran out of the hospital.

"Wait" said Reid running towards Luke and grabbing his arm

"You are such a coward" said Luke facing Reid

"Bob told you what's going on?" asked Reid

"Yeah, because you obviously can't speak for yourself" said Luke getting upset

"I was planning on talking to you about it" said Reid calmly

"No, no, no, Reid don't lie to me. I already feel like an idiot as it is."

"You're not an idiot"

"Then why did I take a chance on you?"

Luke was really laying it on thick with Reid for the first time. Opening himself to him.

"I never had a chance did I?" asked Luke sounding hurt

"Luke" Reid softly said

"No, not with competition like that" said Luke before turning away and about to walk away but before he could Reid grabbed him and kissed him just as hard as he kissed him the first time back in the hotel room in Dallas. Even though Luke was angry, hurt, upset, he couldn't help but kiss him back with everything he had in him.

Luke stopped the kiss and they looked into each other's eyes.

"What was that for?" asked a very satisfied and confused Luke.

"For you to shut up and listen to me for once."

"I'm totally lost."

"I'm not selling you out because I'm not letting you go. I don't care what Bob wanted from me I'm not choosing. You both mean too much to me."

Luke was speechless and just smiled at Reid. He moved closer to Reid and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Luke grabbed his hand and both walked away from the hospital.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: in Luke's Bedroom.

Rated NC-17

Reid walked in Luke's bedroom and saw Noah there with Luke.

"I didn't know you'd be here, I'll just grab a plate of food and go" said Reid facing both younger men.

"No don't go, I'll go, since I wasn't even invited" said Noah as he walked over to the door.

"You can go after him if you want" said Reid to Luke

"It's over between Noah and I" said Luke

Reid walked deeper inside Luke's bedroom and saw a picture of Luke and Noah together in a frame.

"I didn't know Noah was going to be here" said Luke

"Of cause not I mean why would he call, he's a part of this family" said Reid sounding hurt.

"He was" said Luke directly in Reid's deep blue eyes.

"It was nice of you to invite me so I could see you both in your bedroom where you've made love countless of times" said Reid look at the bed

"You're jealous?" asked Luke

"Don't be ridiculous" said Reid

Luke walked over to the door

"Where are you going?" asked Reid

Luke only walked to the door to close it and locked it then walked back to Reid he cupped Reid's cheek and Reid began to breath heavy.

"Make love to me" said Luke in a whisper

"Don't turn this into a joke" said Reid his tone extremely sexy.

"I'm serious" said Luke while taking his green t-shirt off.

Luke walked closer to Reid and whispered in his ear," Make love to me Reid." Reid shivered hearing those words.

Luke took off Reid's Suit Jacket off.

"Luke" whispered Reid

"Please, don't stop me now. Now is not a mistake."

Luke started to undo the buttons on Reid's shirt and doing so he felt Reid's heart pounding in his chest. Once all the button's on Reid's shirt were undone Luke looked up at Reid and cupped both Reid's cheeks in his hand and kissed Reid deeply and Reid kissed him back while pulling on Luke's hair. Luke took both sides of Reid's open shirt and pulled him over to his bed. Luke sat down on the bed and moved and laid down so his head was resting on a pillow.

"Are you sure about this?' asked Reid

"Why do you think I wanted you here so desperately" said Luke with a smile and nervous laugh.

"But Noah?"

"There is no Noah and besides I really like the sound of Dr. Reid Oliver and Mr. Luke Snyder better." said Luke pulling Reid's shirt off of his shoulder. Reid helped Luke taking his shirt off.

Reid started trailing kisses down Luke's neck down to his chest were he took his time with both of Luke's nipples either with his fingers or his mouth he kept moving south and undid Luke's belt on his jeans and unzipped them and slowly took them off his lean hips. While they were off his trailed soft kisses around Luke's belly button. While all this was going on Luke was pulling on Reid's hair making soft moaning sounds of pleasure.

"Do you have any protection?" asked Reid with his head almost between Luke's legs.

"Yeah, in the here" said Luke as he tapped on his end table.

Reid got up and open the night stand and found and unopened box of condoms and a unused tube of lube.

Luke sat up and turned around to face Reid's direction. Luke undid Reid's belt and unzipped his pants and took his pants down along with his boxers and softly grabbed Reid's penis, he licked the sides of him from top to bottom and reversed it and then sucked on the head softly.

"What are you doing?" asked Reid as he looked down at what Luke was doing to him.

"Just trying to get you wet and relaxed" said Luke around Reid's penis. Reid had a hard time understanding what Luke was saying but smiled anyway.

Luke stopped sucking on Reid's penis and laid back on his back with his head back on the pillow.

Reid prepared himself with the lube and slipped on the condom.

"Are you ready Mr. Snyder" asked Reid

Both men just smiled

"Yes Dr. Oliver I am " said Luke breathlessly

Reid positioned himself near Luke's opening once he applied some lube around Luke's hole and pushed himself inch by painful inch inside Luke.

"Damn you're so tight" whispered Reid in Luke's ear

"Stop talking and kiss me" said Luke.

Once when Reid was all the way in he kissed Luke hard and gently rocked in and out of Luke. Luke moaned into the kiss and started sucking on Reid's tongue.

"You feel so good" said Reid

"Mmmmm" was the only thing Luke could say.

Once they both came Reid stayed in Luke a few seconds more then he slipped out gently.

"That was amazing" said Luke.

"Oh yes" said Reid

Reid and Luke sat up and both covered in cum and sweat. Luke got up and walked into his bath room and came back with two towels and he threw one at Reid.

"Thanks" said Reid while cleaning the cum off of him.

"You're welcome"

"Thanks for the food" said Reid sarcastically and with a smile

"You didn't have any"

"Yeah my point exactly" said Reid

Both men just laughed and smiled happily at each other.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Check mate

Thanks to all my viewers and comments.

Sorry this is so short just thought about this one, didn't know what else to write for this scene.

Reid and Luke were sitting on Luke's couch and playing chess.

"Check mate" said Reid

"God" said Luke

Both laughed.

"I can't believe I'm in a relationship with someone so coyly naive not too mention lousy at chess" said Reid with a slight smile.

Luke moved the chess board away from the middle of the couch and placed on the coffee table and moved slightly closer to Reid.

"So this is a relationship is it?' asked Luke shyly

"Right, what was I thinking I don't do relationships." said Reid with a smile

Reid moved closer to Luke and he cupped Luke's chin.

"But then again I can always try" said Reid before kissing Luke so softly on the lips.

Luke smiled into the kiss and kissed him back.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: come inside

Luke and Reid walked to Luke's house neither one looked happy and it seemed to be worse once Luke mentioned Noah's name again.

"Look Reid, if it's any consolation Noah is moving to LA, to work on a film he's doing"

"Will you miss him?" asked Reid

"Very much but you're the one I want to be with, if I wanted to be with Noah…." said Luke cupping Reid's neck,

"I would move to LA with him" said Luke moving closer to Reid.

Luke kissed Reid while lightly pulling on Reid's hair in the back.

"Come inside, no one's home" said Luke to a flushed face Reid

"I have surgery in the morning at 8, I should go."

"Unless you'd rather stay" said Luke seriously.

"Are you sure you're ready?" asked Reid just as serious but with lust in his voice

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't"

Reid just nodded his head and Luke took Reid's hand and they walked into Luke's place.

They slowly went up the stairs Luke still holding on to Reid's hand guiding him up the stairs and towards his bedroom. Luke walked into his bedroom first and let Reid walk in next. Reid closed and locked the door.

"Luke" whispered Reid so softly Luke barely heard it but he turned around and shook his head.

"No talking," said Luke as he walked into Reid's space. Reid was against the door and Luke started to unbutton Reid's shirt and each bare skin he saw on Reid's neck he would kiss it softly. Reid picked up Luke's head by lifting his chin up. Reid slowly took Luke's jacket off slowly while Luke was trying to take Reid's shirt completely off of his shoulders. Before Reid unbuttoned Luke's pale blue shirt he pulled on it and brought Luke's body crashing against his own and kissed him deeply but softly on the lips. As they kissed Reid undid the buttons on Luke's shirt and yanked the shirt down his arms and when it was off completely threw it somewhere in the room. Reid cupped Luke's cheek and kissed Luke's neck. Luke moaned softly.

Luke pulled on Reid's belt and walked with him to the bed Luke went on his knees on the bed and helped Reid out of his tight dark jeans that made his ass and crotch look AMAZING. Reid grabbed Luke from around his waist and pushed him down gently so that Luke was on his back. Reid looked up and noticed a condom packet and a bottle of lube by the lamp on the night stand.

"You planned this?" asked Reid with raised eyebrows.

"I said no talking" said Luke

"Well in the matter of speaking yes and take it easy on me, it's been a really long time" said Luke softly

"I plan on cherishing you all night, we've waited a long time for this" said Reid directly in Luke's lust darkened brown eyes.

Luke just gave him a childish but seductive smile that always got to Reid's groin. Reid helped Luke out of his pants and boxers and Luke helped Reid out of his boxers. Reid reached over for the condom and the lube. Reid put some lube on 2 of his fingers and entered Luke one finger at a time.

Luke cried out and started breathing heavily.

"You okay?" asked Reid concerned

Luke just smiled. Reid started to do a scissor motion with his fingers in while in Luke.

"Are you ready?" whispered Reid.

Luke just nodded his head and Reid smiled. Reid placed the condom on and slowly entered Luke. Once all of him was buried inside the warmth and tightness of Luke Snyder he began to move slowly. Luke clenched his eyes closed and yanked on the bed sheets tightly in his fists.

"Look at me" said Reid

Luke opened his eyes.

After a while of moans and groans they came unison. Reid slipped out of Luke and both men looked pleased and sedated and very drained. It was late. Reid was about to roll out of bed.

"No, don't, stay" said a tired Luke

"You sure?" asked just as tired Reid

"Yes, come back to bed" said Luke

Reid climbed back into Luke's bed covered them both up and held onto Luke as both heartbeats slowed down and both fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Nice Room

Luke and Reid walk in the bridal suite that was paid for, for the wedding that never happened. They went in there to clean away all the treats that were lying around.

"This is a nice room" said Reid

Reid walks over to the bed and feels the texture.

"Nice firm bed. It's got cable right?" said Reid

"You want to hang out here?' asked Luke

"I think you need a breather"

"From what?"

"You must be tired, first you had to get Abigail calm down, then got the kids to their play over sleep date thingy" said Reid cute.

"Sleep over" said Luke

"What do you want to do pack all this stuff up and bring it back to the farm?" asked Reid looking at the huge basket of fruit and sparkling cider.

"Just take a breath" said Reid

"And what think about how upsetting all this was today for my father. No, no, I got to get home want to help pack those flowers."

Reid was still looking around the room and Luke put some grapes in his mouth.

"The room is paid for, this must be paid for right?' asked Reid

"Meaning?" asked Luke with a mouthful of grapes.

"Meaning, there's food and I know you don't drink champagne but there's this fancy sparkling water crap, we could make a toast to whatever"

"Is this your way of making me feel better" said Luke with a huge grin on his face.

"It's my way of trying to point out to you as thick headed as you seem to be that we are alone"

"In the bridal suite" said Luke

Reid just shook his head.

"So the wedding didn't happen but we did" said Reid

"Yeah we did finally" said Luke moving closer to Reid

"I didn't insult anybody as far as I know" said Reid

"No, no you were great. The kids had a great time with you"

"And I had a great time with the kids when they weren't screaming and acting like animals" said Reid then both men laughed and smiled.

"You were great thank you" said Luke softly

"You're welcome" said Reid just as softly as he moved in closer to Luke for a kiss.

Luke put his fingers through Reid's hair as they kissed gently but Luke deepened the kiss and pulled on Reid's hair and the back of his neck and it was red with Luke's finger prints.

Reid stopped the kiss. Luke licked his lips.

"So, what about that toast?" asked Reid

Luke just nodded his head.

"I'd like that"

Reid picked up the bottle of sparking cider and popped the cork off of it as Luke went to sit on the bed. Reid poured the cider into two glasses and sat next to Luke. Reid placed one knee on the bed and turned to face Luke and handed Luke one of glasses of cider.

"I'm not really good at this things, but I'll try" said Reid, Luke just smiled deeply.

"Well, here goes, to us may we have a happy long future together with whatever diversities come our way"

"Couldn't have said it better if I tried" said Luke

They clinked glasses and both downed the cider as if it were a shot.

"That's not bad" said Reid looking down at his empty glass.

Luke got up and poured there glasses with cider again.

"My turn" said Luke as he handed Reid his glass. Luke held on to one of Reid's hands.

"It's not really a toast, there's just some things I need to say."

"I'm all ears" said Reid with a grin.

"I just wanted to say even though you must have been really tired after a long shift at the hospital I'm grateful to you that you came here tonight, I really wasn't expecting it after said you wouldn't be here."

"Hey, I wanted to be with you, tired or not, it took us a long time to get to this point and I wasn't going to throw it away, I should be thanking you for wanting me to be here with all your family and friends."

"You're part of it now all of it"

They held hands and took their shot of cider.

They took their jackets off and laid them down nicely on the floor as well as their shoes. Reid got up and took a pear from the fruit basket and took a huge chunk out of it then sat down next to Luke.

"What a bite?" asked Reid

"Sure"

Luke took a bite and the juice from the pear went all over Luke's mouth.

Reid kissed the juice away from Luke's mouth.

"Yummy" said Reid with a wink of an eye.

Luke blushed and smiled.

They laid down with their heads against the head board and Reid put the TV on. Luke lowered his head onto Reid's chest and wrapped his arms around Reid's waist The last thing he felt before drifting off into a peaceful slumber was Reid kissing his head


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:Babbling

Rated NC-17

Luke and Reid walk into Luke's house.

"Mom, Natalie" Luke screamed out.

"No one is here" said Luke with a deep breath

"That hardly happens" said Luke facing Reid

"Try living with a 6 month old the kid is always there, room mate from hell."

They just stand there staring at each other.

"I don't even know if they're coming back here so I wouldn't want to waste your time" said Luke

"It's okay, I'll wait or I can leave" said Reid softly

Luke didn't say anything.

"I think I'll leave" said Reid walking to the door.

Luke grabbed a hold of Reid's arm and they both looked at each other.

"Stay" said Luke then he moved in closer and stroked Reid's cheek gently and gave him a sweet peck on the lips.

Reid was shock didn't know what to say after that so he just nodded his head.

"So since we're here want to watch a Cubs game?" asked Luke taking his jacket off and sitting on the couch.

"I'm not a masochist" said Reid both men laughed at that.

Reid looked down and saw a chess board that was set up.

"Do you play?" asked Reid

"Oh yeah, yeah, I'm pretty good. Do you?" asked Luke

"Yeah a little bit"

"So let's play" said Luke

Reid picked up the chess board and sat it down in the middle between Luke and himself on the couch.

"How do I know you're not hustling me?" asked Luke as Reid sat down on the couch while taking his jacket off.

"Hey why would you think that?" asked Reid with a sexy smile Luke just grinned back at him as if to say 'yeah right, whatever you say.'

After a few minutes Reid made his last move.

"Checkmate" said Reid

"You totally hustled me. How did you learn to play like that?" moaned Luke

"Harvard Square" said Reid with his normal sexy smile.

After Reid opened up to Luke about his childhood while playing the game of chess he became very shy and uncomfortable.

"I can't do this" said Reid getting up from the couch with a smile and nervous laughter.

"Do what?" asked Luke as he got up from the couch and followed Reid to the door.

"Do this heart on my sleeve stuff , it's not me. I feel like a dorky high school kid. All I can think about is if you like me or want me as much as I want you." said Reid

"In high school were you out?" asked Luke

"Yeah I was"

"How was it?"

"Terrifying" both laughed.

"We're you harassed?" asked Luke

"No but you know how it's like to have a crush on someone you wanted to do something about it real bad. You didn't know if he would run away or…." said Reid with a nervous laugh and smile.

"I never heard you babble like this" said Luke with a smile

"Is it freaking you out?" asked Reid

"Yeah a little bit"

"Sorry, it's like the attack, the science nerve…." said Reid not making any sense

"You're babbling again" said Luke moving closer to Reid

"Yeah, I know, don't know what else to do" said Reid a little above a whisper.

Luke stroked Reid's cheek with the palm of his hand and cupped his cheek as he brought his lips against Reid's. They kissed a bit deeper and Luke stroked Reid's cheek and cupped Reid's neck leaving finger prints on it and Reid held on to Luke around his waist not letting go. Luke was practically sucking on Reid's lips and grabbing him by the cheeks. Their bodies pressed up against each other.

Reid held on to Luke's cheeks and they slowly stopped kissing.

"I want to be alone with you" said Reid before kissing Luke again.

"This is happening so fast" said Luke before kissing Reid again

"And that's been why?" asked Reid before kissing Luke again

"I want you just as much as you want me" said Luke looking deeply in Reid's darkened blue eyes.

"Good" whispered Reid.

Luke looked up and pressed Reid against the door and closed the blinds so no one could look inside.

Reid grabbed Luke by the shirt and moved him backwards to the couch. Reid pressed Luke against the arm rest of the couch and kissed him on the lips and kissing lower to his exposed neck, around his Adam's apple and between the opening of his shirt. Luke reach over and threw the chess board on the floor and looked up to see Reid's eyebrows go up and Luke just laughed and smiled nervously at that.

Reid pushed Luke over the arm rest and followed his movements so that Luke was on his back and Reid was on top of him. Reid was grinding his crotch against Luke's and both had massive erections.

"I want you" said Reid in Luke's ear before licking Luke's neck.

Luke just moaned and nodded his head.

Reid licked around Luke's lips and Luke opened his mouth to let Reid explore his mouth with his tongue. Luke pulled onto Reid's hair. Reid was pulling on Luke's shirt to get it off of him. Reid cupped Luke's erection through his pants and Luke moaned and opened his eyes and looked right into Reid's eyes.

"You are so beautiful" Reid said softly

"You too" mouthed Luke

They sat up and Luke pushed Reid down on the couch so that he was now on top.

Luke unbuttoned Reid's shirt and pulled it off of him and was grinding against Reid.

"Don't or I won't last long" moaned Reid breathlessly.

Luke just smiled.

"Do you have protection?" asked Reid

"Upstairs" said Luke

"Shit" said Reid

"I don't feel like moving"

"Neither do I,"

They fought to get each other's pants off but it was a tough job since both were extremely hard.

"You have an amazing body Luke" said Reid as he was looking up and down at Luke. Luke was smiling.

"You too but I don't understand how since you eat so damn much" said Luke with a smile.

"Just have a high metabolism" said Reid

"Lucky you"

"I'm hoping to get lucky with you" said Reid as he winked at Luck

"I like how you turned that around"

"Why thank you"

Reid was now once again on top of Luke and he licked two fingers and placed them one at a time inside Luke's tight ass.

"Oh baby you're so tight"

"Yeah I know"

Reid placed another finger inside of Luke.

"Feels so good"

As Reid was moving his fingers in and out of Luke, Luke was rubbing Reid's dick up and down.

"I'd rather feel this inside of me" said Luke

"Same here" said Reid

"Please" said Luke

"What about protection?" asked Reid

"I'm clean"

"Me too"

"Please" begged Luke

"I don't have any lube."

"There are ways to get you wet" said Luke

Luke sat up once Reid's fingers were no more inside of him and he licked all around Reid's penis. The head of his penis was oozing out precum.

"I think your ready" said Luke after getting Reid's penis nice and wet.

Reid slowly went inside Luke's tight tunnel.

"Are you okay?" asked Reid when he saw Luke's face turning red.

Luke just nodded.

They made love which felt like hours but it was only a few minutes they both lost control and came all over the couch.

"Wow" said Luke

"Yeah I double that" said Reid they both smiled

They got up and got dressed once they heard knocking at the door they both saw a shadow outside and it was Noah.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: falling in love

Rated: NC-17

Luke was at Katie's with Reid and they were talking about people falling in love with one another and the short amount of time some who are in love have to spend with the one's they love.

"If I'm going to put myself out there I want the whole insalata, do you hear me?" asked Reid looking at Luke

"Meaning?" asked Luke

"Meaning, you better take care of that kidney of your's, if I'm going to put myself out there and fall in love with you, I'm not going to lose you do you hear me" said Reid walking slowly over to Luke.

"You're planning of falling in love with me?' asked Luke with a huge smile

"No of course not I'm not planning of falling in love with you, it's not something you plan on, it just happens, you're powerless to stop it" said Reid

Luke just smiling and walking slowly bit by bit to Reid.

"Oh listen to me I've never been powerless I've always been in control of everything in my life." said Reid as he walked away from Luke but Luke just followed him.

"Aww, are you okay?" asked Luke really cute tone of voice. Reid turned around and faced Luke with a smile.

"Yeah, you?" asked Reid

"Mmm" said Luke

Reid cupped Luke's chin and smiled at him then they gave each other a few pecks on the lips while both of them cupped each other's cheek in their hands while sitting down on the couch. Luke wrapped one arm around Reid's waist. Reid was about to lay Luke down on the couch when Luke put his hand on Reid's chest to stop him.

"Wait" said Luke

"You probably want candles and soft music"

"No just a bed and some Privacy" said Luke before taking Reid's hand and both running inside Reid's bedroom.

Reid closed and locked his bedroom door and once he did that he tore at Luke's t-shirt and Luke unbuttoned Reid's shirt and yanked it off him and threw it somewhere in the room. Reid was kissing Luke's neck while Luke was pressed up against the door with a palm full of Reid's hair. Luke pushed Reid to the bed and Reid laid down on the bed and Luke was helping Reid out of his pants and when he was completely naked Luke took the rest of his own clothing off and Reid just laid on the bed watching him.

"Come here" said Reid with lust in his voice.

Luke walked over to the bed and climbed on top of Reid and their erections pressed against one another. Luke kissed Reid deeply while roaming his hands all over Reid's naked body to get a feel of Reid for the first time to know what his bare chest felt like and his strong thighs felt like what his penis felt like in his hand or his balls and hearing all the different sounds Reid made for the first time with each different body part Luke explored for the first time.

"Stop it you're driving me crazy" said Reid

To shut Reid up Luke put his tongue in Reid's mouth and explored his mouth also for the first time.

"Please god, tell me you have protection" moaned Luke in Reid's ear before sucking on his earlobe.

"Yes I….I got some with you in mind" said Reid while Luke was doing stuff with his body with his mouth and tongue.

Reid flipped Luke over so that he was on top of him and reached for the top drawer of his night stand and took out what he was looking for.

"Let me" said Luke wanting to help Reid open a condom packet.

"Be my guest" said Reid with a smile

Luke opened it and put the condom on Reid's penis and Reid placed some lube around Luke's opening and some on his penis. He eased himself inside Luke.

"Oh baby" moaned Reid

"Mmmm" moaned Luke

"You okay?" asked Reid

"Couldn't be better" said Luke with a smile as he was looking deeply in the blue eyes of the man he came to fall for.

Reid slowly began to move inside Luke.

"That's it" said Luke

"I take it you like it" said Reid with a smirk.

Luke just nodded his head.

"It was worth the wait" said Luke

Reid kissed Luke to shut him up and Luke laughed in the kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and or commented it means a lot to me.**

**For my next story after this I was thinking of redoing the whole Reid Oliver Story with a better ending let me know what you think about that thanks again.**

Chapter 19: You promised

Rated NC-17

Reid heard knocking at the door he rushed out of the bathroom zipped up his jeans and opened the door. On the other side of the door was a very upset Luke. Luke stormed in to the house and Reid put a shirt on.

"How can something like this happen?" asked Luke with his face wet from tears and his eyes moist with unshed tears.

"I wish…. I don't know" said Reid honestly

"You told me that you would fix him, you promised. Noah couldn't handle being blind so I gave him the once chance by bringing you here and if he doesn't make it through this, if he doesn't make it through this I just…" said a teary eyed Luke

"What?" asked Reid in a soothing tone of voice

"I can't…."

"Can't what, can't wait?" asked Reid moving closer to Luke. Luke's mouth was slightly opened and his lips were trembling. Reid brought his hand up to caress Luke's cheek gently, "Can't what, Luke" whispered Reid.

Luke licked his lips and Reid crashed his lips against Luke's and they cupped each other's cheeks and Luke deepened the kiss and grabbing Reid by the neck and pulling on his hair and they continued to kiss. Their bodies so close together there was no room to breathe.

Reid slowly unbuttoned Luke's shirt and Luke looked up at Reid in his eyes and cupped both of his cheeks in his hand and continued to kiss him. Luke pulled off Reid's shirt and rubbed one hand on Reid's chest near his heart and felt it pounding in his chest and Reid pulled off Luke's jacket and shirt in one slow go.

Reid grabbed Luke by his ass and practically carried him to the couch he laid Luke down and climbed on top of him carefully. Reid was kissing Luke's neck and Luke was pulling on Reid's hair again Reid moved lower and licked on Luke's nipple's. Luke was moaning and lifting his ass off the couch and he round up rubbing his crotch against Reid's. Reid left trails of kisses down his chest to his stomach and gave it light kisses. Reid undid Luke's pants and pulled them off as well as his boxers and slowly rubbing Luke's penis up and down. Luke was moaning from pleasure and from sadness.

"Let it go Luke" said Reid softly

Reid bent down and took Luke in his mouth and moved his head up and down all the while hearing Luke cry.

"I….I can't…..I can't hold it" said Luke in pleasure

"Let it go"

Luke came in Reid's mouth and Reid swallowed it all. Reid went up Luke's body and kissed him lightly on the mouth.

"My turn" said Luke

"Another time, for now relax" said Reid

Luke just nodded his head and Reid held him in his arms as he slowly calmed down and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
